


3 slaps

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slap Kink, aaaand then a twist ta-da, loki loves getting smacked around in bed, short fic, thor handing out slaps cause loki loves em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: You slap Loki once he'll ask you to do it again.





	3 slaps

Alright, so slap number one just comes outta the blue one day.

Loki and Thor are in the kitchen going on about something and they aren't really arguing, but they kinda are? Loki is in a mood cause some days everything just pisses him off and he feels like only a prolonged session of being super mean and complaining about everything can make him feel a tiny bit better ; Thor is just taking it not really paying attention, tugging on the edge of his protein shake powder bag thingy with his teeth thinking about lifting weights or running or surfing or something and HE'S NOT LISTENING and Loki notices. Noticing it only makes him angrier and he says something really nasty while twisting the cap off the milk bottle. And Thor goes "oh yeah?" and just gives him a slap, smiling all haughty.

It's not a hard slap, it's like this little smack to the side of his face with a blazing red sting to it like _ha that's funny watch your mouth babe._

And Loki just stands there with the little blue plastic cap in his fingers kinda blinking at the sink cause what the fuck and by the time it takes him to turn his head and shoot Thor a nasty look, Thor's already on the other side of the kitchen looking for some soy milk with this really normal expression on like nothing happened.

Loki kinda squints, setting the milk on the counter hard.

"Uh," pressing a hand to his waist, "excuse you."

 Thor flashes him a smile, a little piece of golden paper twinkling between his teeth, shaking the soy milk carton.

Loki wants to say something about it. He wants to go and punch Thor in the eye cause RUDE, or like get him between the ribs where it hurts most and you're not expecting it. But no words come to him cause it felt _fucking good_.  It felt lovely that stinging and he can still feel the warm throbbing at the side of his mouth there.

Thor looks up again as he's unscrewing the lid off the blender. He's not smiling anymore. His eyes, they tease cause it's not only Loki's eyes he's a master at reading but also Loki's silence. He holds Loki's gaze for a few seconds before Loki just leaves the milk on the counter and storms off.

 

*

 

Slap number two, Loki asks for it.

They're in bed and Thor's inside him buried to the hilt. The rhythm of his thrusts is perfect, the angle is mind blowing cause he keeps hitting the spot and he looks like a god kneeling there between Loki's warm thighs and Loki just kinda blurts it out cause he's been thinking about that sweet slap for the last few days and thinking about anything else just felt wrong.

Loki cranes his neck back to look Thor in the eye, body rocking into the crinkled sheets, panting.

"Slap me," he says.

Thor kinda frowns cause concentration.

"What was that."

Loki clenches around him on purpose and the sudden delicious tightening around his cock has Thor biting his lips with a raspy hum.

"You heard me."

 Thor gives this head tilt like yeah thought I heard something, followed by a hard thrust that brings the air in Loki's lungs to a halt.

Sucking on his lower lip, Loki reaches for Thor's hand.  His fingers wrap around Thor's wrist and tug like _c'mon do it._

Thor pulls back a little, keeps thrusting but slow and deep this time, wanting to shoot him a look cause he's super pleased with himself.

"Thought you'd like it."

Loki grabs the other wrist as well, poking Thor's ribs with his knees.

Thor lets Loki pull him closer, leaning over him with one hand on the bed next to Loki's face.

Thor's not smiling now. His pupils are blown out and he looks dangerous. Loki's stomach does a little excited somersault.

"You want it don't you."

And Thor grabs Loki's face in one hand, tiltling his head back.

Loki lets out a tiny whimper cause it's Thor's body heat setting his own body on fire and Thor inside him so deep his heart is beating out of rhythm and Thor draws in a strong breath, lower teeth flashing and

_Smack!_

Loki's head flies to the side but Thor catches his chin and turns his face back towards him to look him in the eyes.

And Loki opens his mouth to say _again_ but his head snaps to the side again, cheek stinging red, a beautiful throbbing in his cheekbone.

"Like that?"

Thor slams inside him and Loki can't breathe.

Another slap.

This one catches the side of his mouth and his lips burn so good.

Loki comes with a broken cry, Thor's palm covering his mouth.

 

*

 

The third slap, is to Thor's face.

Comes at random with them just hanging out on the couch one afternoon.

Blonde lashes fluttering like what the hell, heel of his hand massaging his jaw cause Loki hits hard.

"Oh, yeah," Thor says, smiling smugly at a very pleased with himself Loki, "I can work with that, babe."


End file.
